Expect the Unexpected
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Kaeli and Khloe are twins who own The K's Biker Heaven shop along with their best friend Kendra. They are shop owners by day but something totally different by night. When certain Sons come into the picture how will the girls react and how will the Sons?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story but I am... This is my birthday present to myself... So Happy Birthday to me today! LMAO! My other SoA stories are in the process of being updated also... Between real life things, high winds, tornado's, a broken thumb and not being able to see out of my right eye at all things have been hectic... This will be a Happy/OC and a Koz/OC story and a Tig/OC... This story is AU in some ways... Everything has happened that happened in the except Happy nor Koz have asked to be transferred to Charming yet! So hold on tight folks you may be in for a bumpy ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kaeli Spencer looked at her twin sister Khloe with a smirk as they turned the close sign to open. She couldn't believe that they were finally opening up their shop. She was so excited that she could barely contain it. She knew that her twin was just as excited because they were in business with something that they loved. "So are you ready for this Khloe?"

Khloe nodded and said "Yeah I am. I wonder where Kendra is at?"

Kaeli shook her head. "I don't know but she'll be here soon. She said she had something to do. Don't forget that tonight we have a meeting with the President and Vice President of the Tacoma Sons."

Khloe snorted. "Do you think that Dog is going to be surprised to see us?"

Kaeli let out a laugh. "Oh I have no doubt that our dear brother is going to be surprised to see us."

Khloe nodded but before she could say anything the door to their shop The K's Biker Heaven opened up. Her and Kaeli both looked towards the door at the same time. She couldn't take her eyes off of one of the two men who had just walked in. When she saw his cut it took all she had not to smirk. She knew that this was going to be interesting and that the meeting tonight was going to be even more interesting. "Can I help you?"

Kaeli looked over at Khloe and when her eyes met her sister's she had no doubt that they were both thinking the same thing and trying not to laugh. They both looked over the men standing in front of them but soon their attention was once again on the door as it opened. Both of them smiled big when they saw Kendra walking in. They had to bite back a laugh when they saw Kendra smirk when she saw the cut that the two men were wearing who had just walked in.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy and Koz had noticed as well as the rest of the Tacoma Sons that a new business was getting ready to open. They were all surprised when they saw the sign that went up yesterday saying that it was a bike shop. As they were both driving by they noticed that it had a Grand Opening sign up so they decided to check it out. As soon as they walked in they stopped to stare at the two women who were talking to one another. They couldn't believe that both the women looked the same and then as they continued to stare before finally looking around the shop they realized that the two girls were twins.

They heard one of the women ask if they could help them but neither Koz nor Happy said anything. They both shook their heads and then looked around the shop. They could feel the women's eyes on them but didn't acknowledge them yet. They both tensed a little when they heard the door open again but didn't turn to look to see who came in. They could tell just from the way that the two women who had been staring at them took their eyes off of them that it was someone they knew.

Happy looked at Koz and said in his gravely voice "Damn I wasn't expecting this place to actually have such nice things."

Koz nodded and said "I know what you mean brother. Hell I'm surprised that it's women running this place."

Happy smirked. "Maybe they are just the managers."

Koz chuckled but before he could say anything him and Happy both heard someone snort from behind them before a voice said "Hell no we ain't just the fucking managers. We own this place. Now is there something we can help you boys with or are you just here to talk shit about the fact that three women own and run this place?"

Happy and Koz both turned around and their mouths dropped open when they saw how close the three women were to them. They looked at one another and wondered just how the fuck they got that close without either of them noticing or hearing them.

Happy glared at the three women and said "Do you know who you're talking to bitches?"

Kaeli snorted and said "It looks like I'm talking to an asshole who doesn't know how to talk to women. Don't worry sugar I'm sure you'll learn eventually."

Khloe and Kendra looked at one another and then started laughing and then Kendra said "Man she just told you."

Happy growled and took a step forward and got in Kaeli's face. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are bitch but you don't know who you're dealing with."

Kaeli looked up into Happy's face and laughed at him and then said with a smirk "Oh I know exactly who I'm dealing with asshole but you on the other hand don't. Now if you and your friend here are gonna talk shit about our shop than I advise you to both leave."

Koz stepped in between Happy and the woman whose name he didn't know and said "Look lady we don't want any trouble. We just came in to check out your shop. You have a lot of high end bikes in here. They all look like they are all customized also."

This time Khloe snorted and said "Don't sound so surprised. Of course they are customized. We do our own work on the bikes."

Koz's mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at the brown haired beauty in front of him. "You're shitting me."

Khloe didn't like the disbelief in his tone and glared at him. "Hell no I ain't shitting you fucker. Like my sister said if all you're gonna do is talk shit then fucking leave asshole!"

This time Koz glared but he then laughed. "You got a pair of balls that's for sure. I'm Kozik but you can call me Koz. Who are you ladies?"

Kaeli, Khloe and Kendra all looked at one another and smirked and said at the same time "That is for us to know and for you to find out."

Both Koz and Happy stared at them in amazement before making their way towards the door and Koz said "Make no mistake about it we will find out who you are."

Kaeli, Khloe and Kendra all laughed and said together "Oh we know you will. See you boys sooner than you think."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once the girls made sure the guys were gone they looked at one another and then cracked up laughing. They all had tears coming out of their eyes and Kendra said "Tonight is really going to be interesting."

Khloe nodded. "That it is. Not only will be shocking Dog but we will now be shocking those two. Although I have to be honest and say that Koz guy is a total hottie."

Kaeli and Kendra both snorted and Kaeli said "He's a hottie only if you like assholes. My God I can't believe how him and that other guy talk to women."

Kendra nodded. "Oh I know what you mean sister. But think of it this way. They are both going to eat their words come tonight. Now come on girls lets finish making everything is set up for our first day and for the meeting tonight. I can't wait."

Both Kaeli and Khloe laughed and said "Neither can we."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy and Koz made it back to the clubhouse and got off of their bikes. They still couldn't believe the way those women had talked to them. Most of all they couldn't believe that none of the three women were scared of them.

"I wonder what their story is." Koz said as they walked into the clubhouse.

Happy shook his head. "I don't know brother and it isn't like we can check them out. Come tomorrow we'll work on finding out who they are. For today we need to make sure that everything is set up for the meeting tonight."

Koz nodded and said "I wonder who these women are. You know I remember when we met the Mother charter of LoD. I can't wait to see these women and find out what they do exactly."

Happy nodded but didn't say anything. His mind was still on the brown haired woman with blue eyes. He couldn't believe how she had talked to him. While it made him angry it had also turned him on. He needed relief but he also knew that he couldn't right now but he made a silent promise to get with a sweetbutt tonight after the meeting was over with. Little did he know that his world was about to turn upside down even more.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So this story is a little different than what I'm use to writing... However there is chapter 1... *snorts* It only went halfway as I planned... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow what a response! Thank you all so much for the reviews... I'm glad to see that you all are liking this story so far... This chapter should be interesting... So hold on tight folks we're in for a bumpy ride this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Khloe knocked on Kaeli's bedroom door and then walked in with Kendra right behind her. "Are you ready sis? We're going to be later."

Kaeli snorted and after taking one last look in the mirror she turned towards Khloe and Kendra and then laughed. "Well I see once again we were all thinking the same. You would think we were triplets instead of twins and best friends. I still can't believe that we always seem to dress the same way even when we don't tell one another what we're wearing."

Kendra snorted as she looked over what Kaeli had on and then she smirked. "Well we're hot bitches. We should be use to dressing the same by now."

Khloe nodded as she looked at herself then her twin and best friend. They all had on leather pants with red halter tops on along with their boots and cuts. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Dog and the rest of the Sons ain't gonna know what hit em'. Lets go before we're later than we already are."

Kaeli nodded and bent down to pick up her knife and gun. She lifted up her pants leg and unzipped her boot and strapped the knife to her calf before zipping her boot back up and letting her pants leg drop back down. She then put her gun in the waistband of her pants after making sure that the safety was on. "Alright I'm ready. What are the other girls doing tonight since it's just us three going to the Sons clubhouse tonight?"

Khloe smirked. "They are going to a club tonight. I told them that after the meeting we would meet with them there."

Kendra and Kaeli both smirked and Kendra said "I'm game for that. It's been a while since we've went to a club and just had fun."

Kaeli nodded. "I'm game for it too. It will do us all good to let off some steam tonight especially since we have something going tomorrow that we have to do."

This time it was Khloe and Kendra who nodded as they made their way outside and to the bikes but it was Kendra who said "Everything is set for tomorrow night. Those fuckers ain't gonna know what hit them."

Kaeli smirked but didn't say anything as she got on her bike. She put her helmet on and watched as Kendra and Khloe put theirs on and then as one they started their bikes and drove off.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dog was sitting at the bar with Happy and Koz and he said "Where in the hell are they? They should have been here twenty minutes ago."

Happy shrugged and said "They are women do you really think they know how to be on time? It don't matter if they are MC or not."

Koz snorted but before he could say anything they heard the sound of three bikes pulling into the parking lot. He looked at his brothers and chuckled. "Well it looks like they have finally arrived."

Dog gave a curt nod and then stood up and made his way out of the clubhouse followed by Happy and Koz. They got outside just in time to see three women get off of their bikes. They each stood their silently as they watched the women take off their helmets. All three gasped when they saw who the three women were.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kaeli, Khloe and Kendra all heard the gasps and their heads snapped up. After seeing who the gasps came from they looked at one another and then chuckled. They knew that it was going to knock these three for a loop when they saw them but they never in their wildest dreams thought it would make them speechless.

Kaeli met her brother's eyes with a smirk and then let her eyes travel down his body. She was glad to see that he hadn't changed much since she saw him four years ago. She gave him a slight smile as she thought about how good it was to see him. While they may not have seen each other in four years they had kept in contact. She could tell just by the way that he was looking at her and Khloe and Kendra that he was indeed in shock.

She took a step forward after looking once more at Khloe and Kendra and she chuckled as both of them took a step forward with her at the same time. "So Dog you just going to stand there looking at me or are you going to greet me?"

Dog shook his head and looked at Koz and Happy who were both staring at the trio in front of them with shock written all over their faces. After nudging both of them he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kaeli. "Oh my God. When you had me on the phone why didn't you tell me it was you? What in the hell are you doing in the LoD? What in the hell have you been up to lately? And is that a President patch on your cut?"

Kaeli hugged Dog and laughed before stepping back so Khloe and then Kendra could all hug him also. She looked over Dog's shoulder at the two men who had come into the shop today and she laughed again. "Are you boys just going to stay standing there or you gonna come over here and say hello?"

After hugging Khloe and Kendra, Dog turned around and saw anger on both Koz's and Happy's face and then her turned back towards the trio in front of him. "How do you three know Happy and Koz?"

This time it was Khloe who laughed and said "Oh your boys came into our bike shop today. They talked down about us but we put them in their place. They didn't like the fact that we didn't bow down to them. Bro you got some real bastards in your club."

Dog narrowed his eyes and growled "Just what did they say to you three today?"

Kendra stepped forward and ran her hand down Dog's arm. "Don't worry about it honey. We took care of them. You keep forgetting we're no longer the little girls you need to protect. We can and we do protect ourselves now. However I think you should introduce us because it looks like your boys are about to pop a vein."

Dog gave a curt nod and then motioned Happy and Koz to him. When they got over to the group he smirked slightly. "Happy and Koz I'd like you to meet my twin sisters Kaeli and Khloe and their best friend Kendra. It also appears that Kaeli is the Prez of LoD and Khloe is the V.P of LoD while Kendra is pretty much the SSA or killer of LoD."

Happy and Koz looked at one another and then back at the three women in front of them and said at the same time "Oh fuck."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* So there is chapter 2... *chuckles* It pretty much went the way I was planning on it too except for towards the end... Click the button and let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... I've thought and thought about how I wanted to do this chapter... I debated on just jumping into the meeting between the Sons and the LoD but I've decided before I give you all that chapter it would be nice to see what Happy and Koz are thinking since they learned what they did... So hold on to your seat pants folks you're in for a bumpy ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that the three girls they had seen that morning were part of the MC that they were meeting tonight. Hell even more than that he couldn't believe that the bitch he had went toe to toe with this morning was the President of the Ladies of Darkness. He shook his head in amazement as he took in her appearance.

He could feel himself grow hard just by looking at her. This morning he had thought that she was hot but he thought that she was even more hot now. He couldn't believe that she was wearing leather pants. Then again she did have the figure for it. His eyes went from her to the other two women who were with her and he once again shook his head. As he looked at all three of them he noticed that they could pass for triplets because they each had on the same outfit.

He couldn't help but admire that all three of the women standing in front of him were hot but the hard on he had was for the one wearing the President cut. He bit back a chuckle as he looked at her standing next to her brother who was his President. He couldn't believe that he didn't see the resemblance between her and her twin and Dog when he saw them this morning because seeing all three of them standing close together you couldn't help but notice that they are brother and sisters.

He couldn't help but wonder what her story was. He may not know her but he was good at reading people and what he could see in her eyes was making him want to find out who did what to her and go searching for them. He swallowed hard when he heard her laugh and his eyes flew back to her face. He was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that the bitch he got into it to this morning was the very same one standing not even five feet from him.

He had no doubt that once their meeting was done that they would pick back up where they left off at her shop this morning. He also couldn't help but hope that they would. He liked seeing fire in her eyes because to him it made her so much hotter. He may not be use to women who stand up to him but he had no doubt that he would get use to it eventually. He had no doubt that Kaeli was going to be all fire and he couldn't wait to see it happen. He knew that whatever dealings he had with the little spitfire whether it be club business or personal that it was going to be enjoyable in one way or another.

His eyes connected to hers and he saw that she was staring at him and he smirked. He lifted an eye brow at her and gave her a look of his own. His eyes roamed over her body before looking back at Dog who he heard chuckle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Koz couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He couldn't believe that the three women from this morning are standing in front of him. He closed his eyes and then opened them again and shook his head. No he wasn't imaging that they were. He looked at Happy and saw that he was staring at the woman that Dog had introduced as Kaeli. His own eyes went of their own accord to the woman that Dog introduced as Khloe.

He had thought this morning that she couldn't look any more sexy but he knew now that he was mistaken. His eyes about bugged out when he saw what she was wearing. He growled low in his throat when he heard someone whistle and he looked around but couldn't tell who the whistle had come from. His eyes went back to the bombshell in front of him and he noticed that she was looking at him with a smirk.

He couldn't help but smirk back at her as his eyes raked her body. When his eyes met back with hers he chuckled lowly when he saw that she was blushing slightly. He couldn't help but grin at her when she narrowed her eyes at him. He still couldn't believe that he was seeing her again this soon. He had figured that he would have to go back into her shop to see him again.

He looked away from her to the other two women and shook his head in amazement. He knew that Dog had two sisters but he never thought that he would meet them. Hell he never thought that the three women he had seen this morning was part of an MC let alone the President, Vice President and Killer of the Ladies of Darkness Tacoma charter. He was still in shock about that.

He looked back at Khloe and knew that one way or another he was going to make her his. He knew that he would have to work for it and that thought shocked him. He's never had to work to get a woman he wanted before but as he looked at her he realized that she wasn't like any woman he has ever met before. Not only was she the Vice President of LoD but even if she wasn't he knew that she would never get with him just for sex.

When he heard Dog laugh he looked at him with a raised eye brow.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dog couldn't help but chuckle after his two killers had said the same thing. He looked at his sisters and Kendra and he saw the look on their faces. He had no doubt that his three women would make his two killers pay for the way they treated them this morning. He also knew that he was going to look forward to seeing what kind of pay back his women came up with.

He looked at Happy and then Koz and couldn't help but chuckle. He had no doubt that two of his best men were just knocked for six. He could tell by looking at both of them that they would do whatever they had to in order to have a chance with the girls. He also had no doubt that his girls wouldn't make it easy on the two killers.

He was still in shock that his baby sisters were part of an MC let alone the President and Vice President of the Tacoma chart of Ladies of Darkness. He couldn't believe that they never once told him anything about this part of their life in any of the conversations that they have had over the years. He also knew just by looking at all three girls that something had happened to him and he vowed that he would find out what. He also knew that if something did happen to his girls that he wouldn't be the only one out for blood.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Well I wasn't expecting to show Dog's thoughts but what the hell... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! I'm back with another update! I would have updated before now but I've been dealing with a lot of migraines so haven't felt up to typing things up plus my muse has been working on other updates and I have also been typing my oldest son's story up... LMAO... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kaeli looked at Happy and said with a smirk "What's the matter? Didn't you expect to see me again? I told you this morning that you would be seeing me soon."

Happy glared at the woman in front of him and demanded "Why didn't you tell us you were part of LoD?"

Kaeli laughed and said "Now where would the fun have been in that? I actually think it is quite funny the look on your face. However I think we can deal with what happened this morning later. I would like to get this meeting done and over with because us women have some place to be in a couple hours."

Dog lifted his eyebrow at that. "Where do you have to be?"

Kaeli shook her head but it was Khloe who answered with "We have plans tonight so if we could get this meeting started I'd really appreciate it. You're cutting into my time of finding a nice guy to screw."

Dog's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at his sister. "What did you just say?"

Khloe laughed and then said "Here I will put it in terms that you will understand brother dear. I want to go out tonight to find some dick."

Kendra who was watching the scene play out between Khloe and her brother stepped in between them and said "You two can discuss this later. Let us just get business finished because while these two girls want to go out and we will we are going to the club for a specific reason. Now can we go inside and start the meeting please?"

Dog looked at Kendra and smiled. "Fine but don't think I'm letting you three off of the hook that easily."

Kaeli snorted and said "Brother you have no right to talk since I know for a fact you have sweet butts here for your men. So we will not be finishing this conversation later. Just because you're a guy doesn't give you the right to look down on what we do when we decide we want dick since you and your boys are probably ten times worse than us girls. At least we are selective when it comes to fucking a man. Can you say that about any of the girls you all fuck?"

Dog opened up his mouth to say something but shut it. He knew that he had no right to say anything about what they do because he knew that his sister was right in saying what she did. Instead he tightened his lips together to make sure that he didn't say anything. He gave a shake of his head and then smiled. "Well lets go inside then."

Kaeli smiled at her brother and said "Now there is a good boy."

Happy snorted and said "Brother you need to teach your sister some manners. She talks to you like you're a dog."

Dog looked at Happy and glared. "How do you think I came up with the nickname Dog, Hap? It wasn't just by coincidence. I've been doing everything these three women have asked of me since they turned ten."

Khloe laughed but just as she opened her mouth to say something a voice from the club house yelled "Are you all coming in or are we just hanging around for the hell of it? Where are these damn women that are part of the Ladies of Darkness? You would think they know how to be on time."

Dog shook his head and mumbled "Oh hell here we go."

Happy looked at Dog with a raised eyebrow. "Here we go what?"

Dog just shook his head and then pointed to the three women who had stiffened up at the voice. He watched at realization crossed Kendra's face and then he saw the ice cold look come into her eyes and he knew that the meeting would start off with her pissed off and in someone's face.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kendra couldn't believe her ears but as she looked over Dog's shoulder she saw who the voice belonged to. She was happy to see him yet pissed at the same time. She felt the ice enter her veins as she glared and then took off around Dog, Happy and Koz and strode over to the man standing in the doorway of the club house. She heard Kaeli and Khloe following her but she didn't slow her steps at all. As soon as she got in front of the person who had talked that way she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. She bit back a laugh when everyone but Khloe and Kaeli gasped at her actions. "Is that anyway to talk to women Dad?"

Clay lifted a hand to his cheek and then stared in shock at the woman standing in front of him. He closed his eyes and then opened them again and his mouth dropped open slightly before he snapped it close. "What the hell Kendra? What are you doing here?"

Kendra smirked at her Dad and lifted an eyebrow. "Really Dad? I thought you knew how to read."

Clay glared at his daughter and then looked at the cut she was wearing and his mouth dropped open in shock. He lifted his eyes back up to his daughter and then he shut his mouth and smiled slightly. "So this is what you have been up to. Why didn't you tell me you were the SSA of Ladies of Darkness? Why didn't you tell me you were in an MC?"

Kendra smiled and then laughed as she threw her arms around her Dad. "I wanted it to be a surprise. We were actually going to head to Charming in a couple of days to see you."

Clay smiled but didn't get the chance to say anything when another voice spoke up and said "Clay who is this girl? Why did she call you Dad?"

Clay saw the ice enter into his daughter's eyes and turned his head to look at his SSA. He knew that he needed to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Tig I would like you to meet Kendra my daughter. Baby Girl I'd like you to meet Tig my SSA."

Kendra glared at the man standing behind her father and said "What's the matter Tiggy did you forget all about me? I mean it has been several years since you've last seen me."

Tig's mouth dropped open in shock even as he glared at the woman standing in his President's arms. He knew that she had looked familiar but he hadn't placed her til now. "Actually I have forgot about you since Clay never talks to me about you."

Kendra stepped out of her Dad's arms and around him and before anyone could stop her she punched Tig in the face and then kneed him in the gut. "Well there Tiggy now you will never forget about me again. As for Dad never talking to you about me that is because I asked him not to. I have kept in contact with him, Gemma and Jax although I never told them what I do now."

Clay saw the rage on Tig's face and he put a hand on Tig's shoulder. "If you even think about hitting my daughter I will kill you where you stand."

Tig looked at Clay in shock and said "You're just gonna let her get away with what she just did?"

Clay laughed and said "You brought it on yourself brother. Now I do believe we have a meeting to get through?"

Kendra opened up her mouth to say something but before she could Kaeli's, Khloe's and her's cell phone went off. She quickly pulled it out and when she read what she did she turned towards Kaeli and Khloe. "I think the meeting is going to have to be put on hold. We need to go."

Kaeli nodded and then looked at her brother and then Clay and said "Sorry Dog and sorry Uncle Clay but we have got to go."

Clay's mouth dropped open in shock when he finally realized who the other two women were. He looked at their cuts and his mouth dropped even further in shock before he closed it. "Where do you three need to go to?"

Kaeli smiled and walked over to Clay and gave him a hug and then kissed him on the cheek. "We have to go to a club Uncle Clay. Some of our girls are in trouble. We could come back when we're finished if you like."

Clay shook his head. "You ain't going alone Sweetheart."

Kaeli laughed and looked at her Uncle. "Uncle Clay this is my MC and we will handle it. If you boys want to come along to watch how we operate then that is fine. But you will let us deal with it on our own. Deal?"

Clay glared but nodded. "Deal Sweetheart. You really have grown up since I last seen you."

Kaeli laughed but didn't say anything to Clay as she looked at Khloe and Kendra. "Lets ride girls."

Kendra and Khloe both nodded and then took off to their bikes with Kaeli beside them. They could feel the guys eyes on them but they didn't even turn to look at them as they got on their bikes and started them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy was shocked that Clay stood down so easily and he said "Are you really going to let them take care of this on their own?"

Clay laughed and looked at Happy. "We will follow them and provide back up if needed but you need to know something about those three women. Everything they learned they learned from Dog, Jax, Opie, Jury, and Quinn. They can take care of themselves. But if we want to see what they can do then we need to get going. I want to see my daughter in action."

Happy looked at Dog and said "You're okay with your sisters going into who knows what?"

Dog nodded even as he walked towards his bike saying "Yeah Hap I am. I know what my sisters are capable of. We will be there if they need us but if we step in before they need it they will have our asses handed to us before we can speak."

Happy glared but followed his President to his bike and hopped on. By the time they were all on their bikes the girls had pulled out. He pulled out behind Clay and Dog all the while thinking that he was going to kill someone if they dared to lay a hand on Kaeli.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *chuckles* Well that went half way as planned... *snorts* I wasn't expecting Kendra to be Clay's daughter... I was gonna have Clay as her Uncle... *shrugs* Oh well lmao... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *snorts* Oh wow it's almost been 2 years since I've updated this story…. I'm so sorry for that! I moved and then moved again and in between moving I was in the hospital quite a bit… Good news is I have now found my notebooks with all my old stories so I can start updating them slowly… LOL…. So now I am back with an update for this story…. Hope you all enjoy it….

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Kaeli, Khloe, and Kendra all pulled up to the Wolves' Den they quickly got off of their bikes and took their helmets off. They heard the boys pull in but ignored them as they all but ran into the club. They could hear the guys yelling at them to wait but once again they ignored them entered the fray. Even oven the yelling going on in the club they could hear the Sons shout of surprise when they finally got into the club.

Kaeli's eyes landed on the man the owed them over ten grand and her eyes narrowed. She made her way through the fighting and stopped in front of the man just as he pulled out a knife. She smirked when she saw him pale at the sight of her. "What's the matter Reggie? Did you really think I wouldn't get here before you seriously injured one of my girls? You know me better than that. You also know that this all could have been prevented if you had just paid back the money you were loaned to start this club up. Now not only will we get our money back we will also get your club."

Reggie glared. "You ain't getting shit, bitch."

Kaeli shook her head. "That really isn't the smartest thing you could say to me, Reggie. Now are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

Reggie smirked. "Do you really think you can take me, little girl?"

Kaeli smirked and threw a punch. "I know I can."

With that she threw another punch and soon she was caught up in the fight. She didn't take her eyes off Reggie at all when he finally realized that she met business. She heard everyone fighting around her but didn't even try to check to see if her girls were okay because she knew that they knew how to fight and that they knew how to take care of their selves. She jumped to the right when Reggie slashed the knife at her and bit back a yell when it still managed to catch her in the side. Without thinking about what she was doing she brought her leg up in an arc and pulled her knife out of it even as she used her left hand and gave him an uppercut to his nose. She smirked when she heard it break.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Khloe and Kendra stayed close by while Kaeli fought with Reggie. They had already taken out two guys that tried to interfere in the fight and were standing guard to make sure that nobody else could interfere. They both grinned when they saw Kaeli pull her knife out when she sent a kick at Reggie. As if they were in a choreographed dance both girls fought the four men that converged on them. They knew each others moves by now so they were able to duck the other's foot when a round house kick was thrown and they used each other for leverage. Soon they were just standing there watching Kaeli and Reggie fight.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay and Dog both smirked when they saw just how well Kaeli, Khloe, and Kendra all could fight. Both men had to hold their own men back from joining in the fight. They shook their heads when they heard all of their men gasps in surprise when soon it was just Kaeli and some guy fighting because Kendra, Khloe, and the other LoD ladies had taken everyone else out.

Clay looked at Dog with a raised eyebrow. "Who is the fucker that Kaeli is up against?"

Dog shook his head even as he kept his eyes on his sister and the unnamed man she was fighting. "I don't know, but what I do know is if she don't finish him pretty soon I'm going to step in and do it for her. She's bleeding."

Clay's eyes narrowed and he swore when he saw the man land a kick to her ribs. "That had to hurt."

Dog snorted. "She won't admit that she's hurt." He looked over his shoulder at Chibs. "You're gonna need to play medic tonight, Chibs."

Chibs nodded. "Aye, brother, but we'll have to take em' back to the clubhouse."

Dog nodded and turned back just in time to see Kaeli flip in the air and land a hard kick to the guy's head. "Jesus. She's picked up more moves then what any of us taught her."

Clay chuckled. "That she has but she's damn good at it."

Happy tensed when he saw the man slash out with his knife again and then winced when he heard the man's hand break after Kaeli grabbed it and twisted it. "Damn!"

Dog chuckled. "I told you they could take care of themselves."

Happy just nodded and then smirked when he saw Kaeli land one more kick the man's head which brought him down to his knees.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kaeli smirked when she brought Reggie down to his knees after a second kick to his head. She looked over her shoulder at one of her girls and yelled "Ace, bring me the damn paperwork for Reggie to sign."

Ace nodded and cut her way through the littered bodies on the floor with the paperwork in her hand. Once she got to Kaeli she handed it to her along with a pen. "Here you go, Prez. What do you want us to do with everyone else that is knocked out?"

Kaeli grinned and looked over to where the Sons were standing. "Hey, Uncle Clay and Dog, do you think your boys can handle getting these bastards out of here and on their way?"

Clay nodded and motioned for his men and Dog's men to get to work before he walked over to Kaeli. "They are on it, Sweetheart."

Kaeli nodded and then looked back down at Reggie with a smirk as she handed him the pen and paperwork. "Sign that now and I won't kill you. However if you don't sign it I will cut off every finger, toe, and then your dick before I finally kill you. You have had six months to pay me back and you chose not to so now you lose your club and your money."

Reggie swallowed hard and quickly signed the paperwork and the check. "There. Now let me go."

Kaeli snickered. "Oh you'll be let go but not before I say what I have to say. You are to leave Tacoma and not come back. You are to take all of your boys with you. If I find out you didn't leave or that you left and have come back I will make good on my threat. Every single charter of LoD knows what you have done and haven't done so I would steer clear of any city that has a LoD charter. Do I make myself clear?"

Reggie swallowed again and nodded. "Yes."

Kaeli nodded and stepped back. She turned to walk away but swung back around and landed a kick to Reggie's face effectively knocking him out. She looked at Ace with a smirk. "Take him and dump him outside of the Canadian border but leave his drugs and wallet on him. Make sure he is somewhere border patrol will find him."

Ace nodded. "I'll take Taylor and Ash with me."

Kaeli nodded again and then walked off with Kendra and Khloe following her. She frowned when she felt the pain in her side and looked down and swore. "Fuck! He ruined my shirt."

Khloe shook her head and laughed. "You should be more worried about the cut in your side rather than your shirt, Sister."

Kendra snorted. "It isn't like you don't have another shirt just like that one at home. Come on we need to get you back home so we can patch you up."

Dog who had walked up during their conversation shook his head. "We'll go back to our clubhouse and Chibs can patch her up. Once that is done we can talk."

Kaeli sighed but nodded. "Fine. We'll meet you there."

Dog shook his head again. "You'll ride beside me so that I know you're okay."

Kaeli groaned. "I'll do it your way only because I'm not up for another fight."

Dog snorted and then led the way out of the club even as Khloe yelled over her shoulder as they made their way outside "Girls clean the club up and lock it up. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

Once outside Dog waited to make sure that Kaeli got on her bike okay before he got on his. He started his bike and then pulled out of the parking lot with Kaeli beside him and Clay on her other side followed by Jax, Khloe, Kendra, and then they rest of the Sons behind them. He knew that tonight was going to be a long ass night but he didn't care. He was looking forward to hearing what his sisters had to say.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *groans* WOW its been a long time since I've updated this story... However I finally did get it updated... I am slowly working on getting some of my other SoA fics updated but my muse has been bothering me about a new idea which I've been writing out so that I can get some of these updated... Real life comes first which is why I haven't updated many of my SoA stories in a long time... Plus it took me forever to find the correct hiding spot that the notebook that has this story in it was at... LOL... So I hope you all like this update!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once back at the SAMTAC clubhouse Dog waited until Kaeli parked her bike and got off of it before he strode up to her and swung her up in his arms. When he saw her starting to open her mouth he shook his head and glared at her. "Don't even think about giving me hell for carrying you. Damn it, Kaeli, you are bleeding like a stuck pig. I saw you swaying on your bike as we rode here. You will let Chibs patch you up and then you will lay down across the couch with your head on my lap while we talk. I will not have you risking your health just to prove that you are a tough bitch. If ANY of my MEN question that after what we saw tonight I will let you kick their asses without interfering. But for now you WILL do WHAT I SAY!"

Kaeli sighed but nodded. "Have it your way, Dog, but if even ONE of your MEN say one thing wrong I will let Khloe and Kendra at them. I'm not really in the mood now to deal with chauvinistic bastards after what just went down."

Dog nodded and grinned. "You proved tonight just why you are the President of the LoD, Baby Girl. Now it is time for you to let me take care of you."

Kaeli couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "You always did know how to take care of me, big Brother. I love you, Dog."

Dog chuckled and bent his head and kissed Kaeli on the head before he laid her down gently on the couch once he made it into the clubhouse. "And I love you, Kay. Now you stay put so that Chibs can you look you over. I'll go and get you a drink."

Kaeli nodded and closed her eyes after she gave a glare to Chibs. "You best not cause me more harms than good or you will get my boot upside your head."

Chibs chuckled and shook his head. "Aye I understand, Lass."

Kaeli groaned but didn't say anything. Instead she concentrated on breathing in and out as Chibs worked on her side.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay looked at Dog when he walked over to the bar with a raised eyebrow. "How is our girl doing?"

Dog rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Right about now she is probably giving Chibs hell but I'm sure he can handle it. I figured I'd give it five minutes and then go back over. Khloe and Kendra are with her so I know they will yell if they need me."

Clay nodded and said "I couldn't believe what I was seeing at the club. Those three sure have learned a lot more than any of us have taught them. I can see why they are in charge of the LoD."

Dog nodded. "I know what you mean. They are not the same three who left Charming several years ago that is for damn sure. I'm not sure but I am pretty sure that something happened to all three of them that have caused them to turn into the women we see before us tonight. I can still see glimpses of their old selves in them but they are few and far between. They handled themselves very well tonight and I honestly would hate to go up against them after seeing what they can do."

Tig snorted. "All three of them are tough bitches. They ain't gonna take shit from anyone including us even if they do know us. Fuck Kendra laid out three men at once and didn't even break a fucking sweat. It's no wonder she is the SSA of the LoD. And I can honestly say I can see why Kaeli and Khloe are is the President and the Vice President. Those three together are very dangerous. I don't know if you all saw it but when Khloe and Kendra were fighting together they were synchronized in their movements. They knew the exact move the other was going to do before the other one even did it."

Happy nodded from where he was leaning against the bar watching Chibs working on Kaeli. "They knew exactly what each of them were going to do. Kaeli handled herself damn well before she even drew her own knife on the guy that pulled a knife on her. And that flip at the end she did was very well executed. If I have to take a guess she's done it before because she did it too damn perfect for not having done that move before."

Clay nodded and smirked. "All three of them make me proud for who they have turned out to be. They will be able to handle themselves no matter what is thrown there way and that is a good thing. However I'm telling you all now that if they ever need help you are to provide it no questions asked. First and foremost those three girls are FAMILY to SAMCRO and SAMTAC before they are allies to our clubs. Do I make myself clear?"

Dog, Happy, and Tig all nodded but it was Dog who said "I would have helped them even without your orders, Clay. Like you said first and foremost they are family."

Tig chuckled. "Gemma and Jax are gonna be pissed when they get here tomorrow and find out that they missed seeing Kendra, Kaeli, and Khloe in action."

Clay shook his head and laughed. "I actually had Juice recording it because I knew Jax and Gemma would want to see how they handled themselves. I want someone following them home tonight when they leave to make sure that Kaeli gets into the house alright. She looks dead on her feet."

Dog nodded. "I'll make her ride bitch and carry her in. We should go over and check and see how she is doing so we can get this meeting over with."

Clay nodded and stood up. "Actually I think we should check on her and then send her home to rest for the evening. The meeting can wait until tomorrow when Jax gets here. It's more important that Kaeli gets some pain meds in her and gets some damn sleep. Out of all three of them she is the one who looks like she hasn't been sleeping much."

Dog nodded again and then led the way over to Chibs, Kaeli, Kendra, and Khloe just as Koz, Juice, Donut, Lorca, and Opie all walked into the clubhouse. He nodded at them and gave them a smirk when he saw all five of them nod at him and Clay letting them know everything was taken care of. Once back over at the couch he looked down at Kaeli and snorted when he saw that she was passed out. "How is she doing, Chibs?"

Chibs stood up finally done stitching Kaeli up and shook his head. "She passed out when I started stitching her side up. It took seventeen stitches from where the bastard got her with the knife. Other than that she is doing fine. I'm sure that she only passed out due to the pain and not enough sleep from the look of her. I wouldn't advise her driving or riding tonight."

Dog looked at Kendra and Khloe with a raised eyebrow and asked "What do you two think?"

Khloe nodded. "I agree that she doesn't need to be on the back of a bike tonight. We'll find a motel close by to crash at for the night. I think we will have to hold off on our meeting until tomorrow. Even if Kaeli was awake we would have to because she would still be to out of it to hold it tonight. Besides in all honest I could use a hot shower to deal with some of my aches from a couple of the hits a couple of those bastards managed to land on me."

Clay chuckled and nodded. "We already decided to hold the meeting tomorrow instead of tonight. However instead of going to a hotel for the night to crash you can crash here. I'm sure that there are a couple of extra dorms that you girls can sleep in and if not my boys can double up in rooms."

Dog nodded. "I'll put Kaeli in my room and take the floor so I can keep an eye on her. Khloe and Kendra can share the dorm across from my room. It isn't like they haven't slept in the same bed with one another before."

Kendra snorted. "Nope we have done that loads of time. In fact if I remember correctly you walked in on us one night and freaked out until you realized it was just me in Khloe's bed and not some guy."

Dog shrugged. "Well the room was dark so I couldn't tell it was you until I turned the light off. There was no way in hell I was gonna let some asshole take advantage of my baby sister."

Khloe rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't wanna hear it, Dog. I'm allowed to sleep with any damn man I please and ain't nothing you say gonna change that. So we can put Kaeli in your room and then Kendra and I can crash. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'll have to let Ace know to open up the shop because I know that Kaeli isn't gonna be up to it first thing in the morning."

Kendra nodded and pulled her cell phone out. After she shot off a quick text she put it back in her pocket. "I let Ace know to open it up and told her to just report to us in the morning. For now I think us three girls could use some sleep. Maybe tonight Kaeli will actually get some sleep and not have any nightmares for once."

Dog frowned and barked out "Why is Kaeli having nightmares?"

Khloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll tell you tomorrow. For now we all just need some sleep. How about you or one of your boys take Kaeli to your room and the cute blonde guy can show Kendra and I where we are sleeping. Please, Dog, just let it go for tonight."

Dog started to open up his mouth to say something but Clay put his hand on his shoulder and said "We'll expect answers tomorrow, girls. For now get your asses to bed."

Khloe and Kendra both nodded and then hugged and kissed Clay and Dog on the cheeks and followed Koz to the dormitory type rooms. Once in the room they laid on the bed and shortly there after fell asleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dog looked at Clay and sighed. "Something is seriously wrong and I want to know what it is. Tomorrow we don't let up until we know what it is that Kaeli is hiding."

Clay nodded. "I agree. For now get her back to your room and change her clothes so she is comfortable. We all need to get some damn sleep after everything that has happened tonight."

Dog nodded and gently picked Kaeli up and carried her back to his room. Once he had her on his bed he shut and locked his door before he carefully took her clothes off of her and put one of his SAMTAC shirts on her so that she had something comfortable to sleep in. He tucked her in and then took off his shoes, kutte, socks, and pants before he slipped on a pair of running shorts and laid down beside her. He watched her for over an hour before he finally fell asleep with his mind running about what happened to make his sister have nightmares. He knew that come tomorrow he would know everything he wanted to know and more than likely he wasn't gonna like it one bit.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I do love over protective brothers... LMFAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
